disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna
Jenna is a character in Max Keeble's Big Move. She is one of the people on Max's newspaper delivery route and his initial crush. She is taller and likely older than him. Personality Initially, Jenna is kind and seductive to Max. However, she has a selfish and shallow toward Megan. Later in the film, Jenna tells Chelsea she only viewed Max as her paperboy and never really liked him. Role in the film Jenna first appears during Max's dream sequence in the beginning of the film. He manages to deliver her paper after evading the Evil Ice Cream Man. She is just about to kiss Max when the Evil Ice Cream Man arrives and ends up blasting her face with one of his ice cream pellets when the dream ends. Jenna's first on-screen appearance is shortly after Max's life science class is dismissed for the day. He is knocked down by being hit by the door while mesmerized with her beauty, and she then asks if he is okay. She does not initially remember who he is until he tells her that she is on his newspaper delivery route. After some exchanges, they part ways, with him claiming that he plays the bassoon in response to learning that she plays the clarinet (specifically the first chair), though he leaves out that he does not actually bring the bassoon specifically because he wants to be cool. When band class comes around, Jenna and Megan met, to which the meeting is sour due to Jenna telling Megan to get off of her chair. Later on, Jenna invites Max to a milkshake party at Buddy's, when he is trying to get to his friend's house for a going away party in his honor (he is moving to Chicago). He says no at first, saying he has to go there, but she starts flirting with him, eventually bending down to him and saying, "one milkshake". He ultimately accepts with that. While walking, she puts her arm around him. At the party, however, it ultimately turns out to be more than one milkshake, and he tells her and her friends that Chad (the animal that pounced on Principal Elliot T. Jindrake after he tried to halt a food fight and humiliated him in front of the superintendent) is actually a chimpanzee and not a monkey and mentions that he has "phatitude." Later on as it becomes night out at the party Jenna and Max start dancing together on top of one of the diner tables to the music, and they continue to have a great time until Max notices his best friends, Megan and Robe, who've been waiting on him for their party see that he's carelessly ditched them for the cool kids. As Max notices Megan starting to sadly walk away (out of jealousy and sadness that Max likes Jenna, regardless of how selfish and rude she is to her) runs of the diner after her leaving Jenna by herself in disbelief as to why he left. Moments later, after Max is left alone, he looks back inside to notice Jenna dancing with Lil' Romeo as his replacement and walks home. The next day, after Principal Jindrake makes his announcement to disband art, music, P.E., and pretty much everything fun as a result of Max's hijinx. After hearing him complains how her "boyfriend" got them into trouble, Jenna, clearly annoyed by this, denies ever liking him, claiming she has only ever viewed him as a paperboy (to protect popularity and reputation from being ruined) and nothing more. After the students manage to get rid of the bullies, Jenna happily approaches Max (seeing this as an opportunity to boost her popularity and reputation with the cool kids), offering him an invite to come to a party that her friends are having (rudely noting to Megan that it is only for ninth graders besides him), however Max finally notices her shallow nature of his crush after seeing how mean she is to Megan and respectfully turns down her offer stating he is meeting somebody (hinting at Megan, who notices this) and Megan tells her to go with the same gesture that she used against her earlier. Jenna carelessly walks off with her friend, saying, "Whatever!". Trivia * Her theme song is Britney Spears' "...Baby One More Time". * Brooke Anne Smith won a Young Artists award for Supporting Young Actress for her role. Gallery 10177977 622719924482308 2882270303015427676 n.jpg|Jenna in Max's dream at the start of the film Max Keeble s Big Move 024.png 10168063 622718617815772 7698137686133721383 n.jpg|Jenna and Chelsea 10174864 622718614482439 2060996817237700261 n.jpg 10346312 640097062744594 915521350863633717 n.jpg 10363643 640085902745710 2815376680636961794 n.jpg 10325302 640085836079050 3967050681077516933 n.jpg 10312407 640085906079043 3241562691374585773 n.jpg 10367598 640085826079051 7411907404097121806 n.jpg 10394668 640085822745718 1085907524606438771 n.jpg Hello Sweetheart .jpg Laugh at Max .jpg Jenna in Hallway .jpg You Look .jpg Hair.jpg JR High.jpg JR.jpg Beauty and Hot .jpg MaxKeebleburp.jpg IMG 6199.jpg IMG 6198.jpg IMG 6197.jpg IMG 6196.jpg IMG 6195.jpg IMG 6194.jpg IMG 6193.jpg IMG 6152.jpg IMG 6167.jpg IMG 6169.jpg IMG 6170.PNG IMG 6173.jpg IMG 6178.jpg IMG 6179.jpg IMG 6180.jpg IMG 6181.jpg IMG 6182.jpg IMG 6184.jpg IMG 6185.jpg IMG 6186.jpg Jmx3.PNG Jenna (pre-blasted).PNG Jenna (blasted).PNG IMG 6187.jpg IMG 6188.jpg IMG 6189.jpg IMG 6346.PNG IMG 6642.jpg IMG 6643.jpg IMG 6644.PNG IMG 6645.PNG IMG 6646.PNG IMG 6647.PNG IMG 6648.jpg IMG 6649.jpg IMG 6650.jpg IMG 6651.jpg IMG 6652.PNG IMG 6653.PNG IMG 6654.PNG Ali-maxkeeble_115.jpg Jenna and Max's dancing.jpeg Jenna flirting with Max .png Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Max Keeble's Big Move characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Anti-heroes